


Welcome Home

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Arya welcomes Jon home from his deployment the only way she knows how.





	Welcome Home

Arya couldn’t stop pacing the entry room into the Stark household. Sansa her ever patient sister had given up trying to calm her younger sister. Only three things put Arya on edge. When she had a fencing match, when ever she was going to attend a concert, and when Jon Snow was coming home. 

After college Jon had commissioned in the Army, and he was due back any minute from a nine-month deployment to the North. With spotty internet Arya had only been able to talk to him a few times during his long time away. 

Arya huffed as she peered down to her cell phone. He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. She knew that his timing couldn’t exactly be perfect, what with the holiday travel season. But you think he’d at least shoot her a text saying “Hey, I know I’ve been gone for nine months, but it’ll be a few more hours.”

Arya peered out the window next to the door again, and her stormy grey eyes were filled with only falling snow and the darkening December sky. A huff escaped her lips as she heard a stony voice from behind her.

Ned Stark spoke with mirth, “Arya he’ll be here soon enough.”

Arya flipped around her arms crossing her chest, “Dad, it’s been nine months! He said he would be here at 5PM and it’s 5:30!”

Ned smiled sadly towards his younger daughter, “I know Arya, a long time ago when I was coming back from deployments your mother would pace the same way.”

Arya bristled at the comparison, “Dad! Jon’s like my brother! It’s nothing like that.”

Ned nodded unconvincingly, “Right honey, my mistake. Just be patient a little longer.”

Ned squeezed Arya’s shoulder before walking away leaving Arya alone next to the door. Looking back at her phone Arya saw a text.

Jon: So do you want the good news or bad news…

Arya’s heart fell.

Arya: Jon this isn’t funny… 

Jon: Arya it’s really snowy, and… :(

Arya: JON SNOW YOU’D BETTER GET A SNOW PLOW

Jon: Well in my case it’d just be a plow if I was driving it…

Arya tried to keep the dumb smile playing at her lips from his dumb joke.

Arya: Not the time Jon..

Jon: If I can’t make you smile what’s the point of life?

Arya: Being here in person so I can smack your shoulder!

Jon: I think this relationship borders on abusive…

Arya: Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet Snow! If you don’t get here…

Arya stopped texting when she saw Robb’s truck pull into the drive way. Arya’s entire body buzzed with energy as she threw open the door. When her mind registered the tasseled black hair, stormy grey eyes, and brooding appearance of the man stepping out of the passenger door she sprinted. Flinging her arms around the man he stumbled backwards before steadying himself and the small woman currently choking the life out of him. 

Arya pressed herself as tightly to Jon as she could. His arms holding on just as tight as she nuzzled her head into his neck. His scent; pine, earth, and something wholly Jon filled her senses. She clutched her eyes clothes enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, and wishing for nothing more than for this moment to be real. For Jon to be real.   
Pulling back slightly her vision was met with Jon’s smiling face. Tears started to form in her eyes as Jon reach a thumb up to wipe them away from her cheek. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before Arya spoke.

With a raspy voice she broke the silence, “If you are ever late again Jon Snow, I swear…”

Jon simply smiled, “You’ll stick me with the pointy end, I know.”

Arya chuckled as Jon released a sigh, “I missed you Arya… So much.”

Arya nodded a smile plastered on her heart shaped face, “I missed you too Jon, just as much.”

He pulled her close once more as she reveled in his warmth. Arya could stand in his arms forever, but Robb spoke breaking the moment.

With a jovial tone he spoke, “We’ll give you two a room, but can someone help me with the bags?”

They both looked towards the doorway as the whole Stark family stood smiling, and waiting to greet Jon. 

Arya looked back up at Jon and spoke with a soft tone so only he could hear, “Guess I’ve got to share you now.”

Jon laughed a little, “Guess you’re right.”

Arya tugged at the hair on the back of his head playfully, “Only for a bit, the rest of the time you’re mine Jon snow.”

Jon nodded and kissed the top of her forehead causing her eyes to flutter close at the soft touch of his lips to her skin.

He spoke into her hair, “I’ll always be yours Arya.”

10:00PM in Arya’s room

After an eventful evening of hugs, laughter, and catching up Jon lay on Arya’s bed clad in sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hip, and a tight grey t-shirt. When Arya walked into her room from the bathroom and saw Jon appearing asleep her heart swelled in love and longing. He looked so peaceful, and he was real. He was here in her room, on her bed, and all hers.

As quiet as a wolf in the dead of night Arya crawled onto the bed, and next to Jon. Laying on her side right next to him Arya brought a hand up to his face. She traced the new scar above his right eye. Down the slope of his bearded cheek to his plump lips. It was fair that a man as wonderful as Jon also had the most kissable lips in the world. When she looked back up at his eyes his stormy grey orbs filled her own. 

He captured her hand placing a kiss to the palm before lacing his fingers with her own.

He spoke with lowly, “So is this how waking up to you is going to be?”

Arya raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “If you stick around long enough, maybe you’ll find out Jon.”

Arya noted the shudder that went down his body at the way she spoke his name. Jon leaned forward his forehead pressed against her own. 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to stick around.”


End file.
